Trick and Treat
by Blood-Stained-Black-Rabbit
Summary: Based off the song Trick and Treat by Rin and Len Kagamine. When Miku was walking through the woods she is aroused my a serenade of voices singing her name. Who are these people and what do they want from her? T for language possibly later on
1. Chapter 1

Flashback*_ " Miku, I'm home from my business trip, I brought you something you may like." My father said walking in through the door. He gently handed the doll down to me. She was beautiful. Pink, smooth hair and a magnificent brown dress with tiny bows wrapped around her that were also pink. I quickly threw my other dolls to the side. There, they became forgotten, like all child's play at some point* _End Flashback

The woods were unusually dark for October. I couldn't see in front of my face. Wind blew in every direction. My balance quickly retreated from me. Out of nowhere, I heard a voice, it wasn't human, that much I could tell, but it called my name from the abiss. _Miku… Miku….. Miku…. Miku Hatsune… Darling return to us… _My feet lost control of themselves, dragging themselves through the roughly beaten path despite my protests….._Miku?... Miku where are you my precious?...We've been waiting…_ My feet just dragged themselves. I couldn't stop them no way no how. My phone dropped, I wasn't able to grab it. The trees along with my vision became blurred. Suddenly, I came to a sudden stop. A house laid in front of me. Strangely, I knew I had seen this house before. The door opened, and two hooded figures appeared before me. "_ Hello, Miku, where have you been?_" They said in unison. What were they talking about? Each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me inside to the house. Even the interior was familiar. Dammit, why am I even thinking about this and not these…. I don't even know if these "people" are human. " Don't you remember us?" said one of the hooded characters, removing his cloak, revealing his face. The other also removed the cloak. They were beautiful, but I knew them from somewhere. How could I be associated with these two? Well, anyways, one was a girl, the other a boy. They both had short, blonde hair and wore black formal attire. The girl began, " Of course she doesn't remember us, Len deary, why would she? No stop being so impolite and get Miku a glass of water." She stared at me with this weird gaudy smile on her face.

" I'm so sorry, Miku, I'm Rin. Rin Kagamine if you must. That rude fellow over there is my brother, Len. I don't suppose you do happen to remember us, do you?" Of course I didn't, what a moron. I shook my head, trying to be impolite. If it were my guess, which it is, I would say they were acquaintances of my father before he met his untimely end.

" I wouldn't expect you to, you see when you were younger, you had two dolls, one being me, the other being Len. I'll explain that to you later. One day your father came home from a business trip with a new doll. This doll was shiny with a new dress and loose locks that weren't dried and frizzed from countless times of brushing, like ours. Quickly, you forsake us. You took your new doll, that you named Luka, everywhere until one day you left her on a subway train when your mother grabbed you by the hand when she realized the doors were closing and it was your stop. You know what happened then, You made it out, but the door killed your mother. That was the last time you saw your mother and Luka. We are now here to fill the void in your heart once again with childish glee."

Rin said as if I didn't know most of this already. I thought there had been some connection.

Len walked in with a glass of water for me and some form of tea for Rin and himself. " I trust Rin reminded you of us. I'm offended, Miku!" He whispered, with more anger in every word. He drew back his fist, aiming it at my head. Rin casually stepped in front of him and guided his fist in the direction of the table, causing it to shatter and piece of wood flew everywhere. I guess this is quite normal for them. Maybe this won't be so bad. They seem like quite the characters, agreeable, demented, almost like something from my own mind. Maybe Rin wasn't joking when she said they were my dolls. But, what am I thinking? Of course it's not! …..Or is it?

.com/watch?v=855OP6qKAOw&feature=related** Authors note: Havn't posted in a while because FF doesn't like the idea that I wanted to upload stuff :( How do you like it? Based off the pv which is the link before this that I LOVED! You should all watch it! While on the topic of this I OWN NOTHING! 1! SPLURG! ARE YOU HAPPY? fwah!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Miku POV- sorry about the link down there, I guess I failed copying, ill repost in the authors note.. Still own nothing :P pshyeah**

Well, as I was saying, of course these two couldn't be dolls. This is reality. At least it was last time I checked, which was last week. Hey, a lot of things can happen in a week. I had a cousin who…. Actually, let's not get into that.

Well, ANYWAYS, this does happen to be reality.

"I'm sorry about that , I really am." Rin chirped. Sweet, mood swings much?

"It's fine, I guess." I replied slowly. Have to keep my cool here.

Len glared at me. What the hell did I do wrong? Am I really a bad person.

"My apologies Miku, I'm not usually like this, I'm sorry I really am." He whimpered, bowing and taking my hand into his. He kissed it. Do all of the people here suffer from long term PMS? Rin shifted her weight at the gesture. "Do you accept?" He said in a humble tone. More proof for my PMS theory. "Len, deary, would you please leave me and Ms. Hatsune alone, I have to speak to her in private." Said Rin, a little bit agitated.

He nodded and casually left the room.

A few minutes passed without either of us making a sound. Finally, Rin stepped up as the bigger women. " What, don't you have an questions for me? Aren't you going to interrogate me? Something? This is all fine with you! Everything's happy daises for you, huh? Well have I got something for you Missy! My whole life you've thrown me around! Not today sister!" she yelled without taking a single breath. Sweat dripped down her neck. You could see the puffs of air coming out of her mouth at the speed of light. Slowly, she brought her fist down to the table without it making a sound. Her head followed it in defeat. "I'm hurt, Rin, was that all really necessary?" I asked. Quickly, Rin brought her head up, she nodded, disoriented. "Of course, not, Miku. You know us women always letting the better of ourselves!" She breathed.  
Something crashed in the kitchen, where Len was. " Rin, can you come help me for a second. Here I won't need you long!" He called.

**Lens POV**

Where was she? She needed to get in here, RIGHT NOW! Here she was. Rin stepped in gracefully and came over to me. She pressed her lips against mine. I shoved her away. " You idiot! You could have blown our cover! You're lucky she's as ignorant as she is!" I spat at her. " Well too bad for Miku! Besides, isn't that the same reason you fell for me in the first place?" Rin sung, flashing her eyelashes. I couldn't stay mad at her forever, she was the first and only girl my age that I had met/fell in love with. I kissed her again, but this time she was the one who pulled away. She stared at me with this weird content smile. " One last thing, darling, why did you break my $500 glass?"

**Authors Note*- You likie? I love Saturdays when people decide to ask nothing of me. That's when I get most of my work done:) Yeah, but anyways, at this rate if I don't get distracted or bored, I could have one or two more chapters up by the end of today! Aren't you proud? Here's the link I promised you, and by the ay, I didn't make the PV nor do I own it :)**

.com/watch?v=855OP6qKAOw&feature=related


End file.
